Spirited Away:Chihiro's Return
by HiI'mLauren
Summary: it's been 5 long years since Chihiro's adventure in the Spirit World,she wonders if she'll ever return...she misses Lin,Kamajii and all her other friends,especially Haku.When she starts to see 'him' around the human world she knows her life will change.
1. Remembering

**Whooo chapter one! I hope you like it :)**

**1.)Something keeps you holding onto nothing.**

"Chihiro….CHIHIRO!" I snapped back to reality, glancing sideways I realised I'd been daydreaming in class again, and everyone had been watching me. I felt heat creeping up my neck and realised I'd turned beetroot red "sorry…" I muttered, "I guess I'm just not with it today" I looked down at what I'd been drawing and my chest swelled up, it was a dragon, a beautiful green and white scaled dragon with emerald green eyes and fur, I stroked the dragon's face with my finger feeling wistful "_I miss you,Haku"_ I thought, it had been 5 years since I'd seen him face to face. I wondered if he thought of me as often as I thought of him, and how life was back at the bathhouse, I missed Lin and Kamajii,Granny and No Face, even Yubaba! Life in the Spirit World seemed so much simpler to me than the Human World, there was no freedom and so much judgement, I felt like an outcast, I didn't belong with humans, I belonged with the spirits of the bathhouse, and with Haku. I sighed and slowly gathered up my things,"_great,another Friday night with my own thoughts" ._I hadn't made many friends when I moved, there was only two of them that I could trust, I spent most of my time in the art department drawing and paiting,mainly dragons and other spirits, they were kind of my speciality."hey Chihiro!" I turned around to see my closest friend Sakura running up to me with a huge grin on her face "what is UP with you daydreaming all the time? You always seem to have something on your mind…or someone?" she gave me a hopeful look, I had to laugh. She had no idea,"naah,there's no one in particular on my mind, sorry Sakura." her face fell slightly, then the mischievous look reappeared "whatever,hey! Are you coming out with me and the others later? It'll be fun?" I stared at her,contemplating,"no" I sighed "I've… got some things to do, I'll see you some other time okay?" "_I'd rather be with Lin" _I thought sadly_._ Sakura frowned, but bought it anyway "uh…okay! Well I'll see you later!" and with that she bounded off. I smiled, she was always so happy, it was almost contagious. I picked up my bag and headed for the door,it was a bright sunny day with only a few clouds,i loved days like this,they reminded me of the first day i entered the Spirit World.

Usually I'd go to the Spirit Gate straight after school,just to see if i could go back,but today i decided to be a little late,i felt lazy today and my mind was pondering,i needed the extra walking time.

I turned down my street,fumbling for my house key when something caught my eye,a boy around 16 was standing across the road looking very confused,worried even.I don't usually talk to strangers but this boy...there was something about him that interested me "hey,are you okay? you look lost" i called boy looked up and looked me straight in the eye.

my heart stopped.

his eyes were emerald green,and the exact shape that i remember Haku's were.

"NO!" i screamed,the boy seemed startled and began to walk off quickly

"_oh no,you're not leaving me again!" _i thought furiously,i took of sprinting after him,i HAD to know if it was Haku

by the time i got to him,he turned around looking very annoyed "can i help you?" i stared,his eyes were chestnut brown,not the beautiful green i'd seen moments ago."sorry,i thought you were someone i knew..." the boy huffed and then walked away,leaving me standing there with my heart pounding and my mind racing.I slowly turned around and walked back to my bag,and let myself into my house,where i sat against the front door and cried,i missed Haku so so much,and now i'm thinking he's here with me,"_you broke your promise Haku,you told me we'd see eachother again and it's been 5years! where are you!"_ it was then i made my decision,i WOULD see him again whether he liked it or not,i needed to! i would miss school tomorrow and go to the Gate,there HAD to be a way in,there just had to be...

**how was that? good? bad? do let me know as i'm new to sharing my ideas :) **


	2. Old Memories Revisited

**Long awaited Chapter 2! Sorry, I had exams and I suffer terrible writer's block (:**

**2.)Old Memories Revisited**

Sorry, messed you about there guys! I'm not all there today…anyhow hope you enjoyed it!

I couldn't help but wonder what my parents would say if they knew where I was about to go. I climbed the stairs to my room considering leaving them a note. If they were in my situation they would understand the decision I was making. 'They'll just come looking for you' I thought to myself. 'I'm sure Haku will be able to help me get a message to them…that is if I get back.'The very thought of seeing him again made my pulse shoot up and my heart kick into fourth gear. I hated how he had an effect on me, for all I knew he might not be the same boy I met five years ago! "I guess you'll find out" said the small voice in my head. I realized I'd been standing outside my bedroom door staring at the floor, feeling myself blush I opened the door. I was opening a door into my lost childhood and was a typical teenage girl's room other than the hundreds of drawings that plastered the walls and ceilings. They were mainly collections of dragons and my 10 year old self. I sighed at the memory of drawing them, feeling so helpless and frustrated that they were all I had. It seemed like my fondest memories were slowly fading away. I shook my head and began to think clearly. I emptied my school bag and packed a few essentials; water, my toothbrush, toothpaste and a hair brush. Granny's hair band was still going strong after five years, and it kept my hair (which had turned annoyingly dark) out of my face. I saw no reason not to keep using it. I frowned, I wasn't taking much. Maybe not taking much showed where I truly belonged. Maybe it showed that my heart was drifting away from the Human World.'Surely Lin will be able to help me if I need anything…'Of course Lin would help me. She was like an older sister and a true friend to my soul. I slowly turned my head and observed my room. It seemed so much smaller now, knowing I might never come back. I smiled to myself at the thought. I know I should be sad but it made me feel so…free. And with that I got up and walked away, I paused at the door and decided I should shut it. I thought of it as ending a chapter in my life. After hearing the quick snap of my door I practically flew down the stairs and out the front door, slipping my key into my pocket. I knew I might not need it but I'd feel better knowing it was always with me. The sun was beginning to set as I walked down the path headed for the route I knew so well. It was going to be dark soon, but I didn't worry. I'd been there so many times I could walk it blindfolded. I watched the sky turn from pink to a grey-blue as I walked Human grounds for what I hoped was the last time my being would walk here.


	3. Author's Note

**Goooood evening,(im sorry if you expected a chapter lads!) **

**So uhrm,I don't know if I should continue or not? **

**I mean I've got a lot going on in my cluttered head right now,and it's not doing my imagination any favours D: **

**The lovely Savvyzzzz (who has been helping me so much, I think I made a new friend!) thinks I should continue, what do you think? **

**(yeah I could've done a poll,but I'd rather read 'reviews' to make my choice)**

**So! Make a choice,throw me a review and I'll decide from there…. Au revoir! **


End file.
